Spellcaster
by ChocoChocoChan
Summary: Inuyasha is turned into a dog until his soul mate kisses him. The only downfall is, he has to do two hundred good deeds too. And he's a dog, who's gonna want to kiss a dog. Kagome might.
1. Curse Of 4 Paws

Spellcaster

Curse of 4 Paws

Know When To Quit 

            It was raining. It always seemed to be raining around her. She was beautiful, the raindrops poured down her brilliant black hair making it glimmer in the moonlight. She shook her head and water went flying everywhere. Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off her. She always seemed to mesmerize him. 

            He hid behind a bush near the river she was bathing in. Why was she bathing while it was raining? Inuyasha didn't know and didn't care. He had heard rumors through out the village about her. It was said that she was a Witch, a powerfully evil Witch. Inuyasha didn't even know her name. He was going to change all of that, tonight. 

            Kikyo loved the rain, that's why she would bathe in the fresh droplets. Of course she could make it rain, or be sunny if she wanted, but she loved the rain. The light of the moon reflected off the tiny droplets making her pale skin seem to glow. The silence of the night was so peaceful, and yet it was so lonesome. But that's the way it always was, she was always alone. 

            And that's the way she wanted it. Everyone in the village called her evil or demon witch. Kikyo was neither of these, she was a Spellcaster. She smiled in her thoughts and splashed in the stream. Ah, peaceful bliss. 

            A twig snapped and Kikyo's wonderful thoughts were interrupted. She glared in the direction of the sound, not making any move to cover herself. 

            "Reveal yourself." She demanded. 

            Inuyasha cursed silently to himself and stood up slowly. The look on her face was that of pure rage. 

            "Why do you spy on me? Can you not confront me directly?" She made her way to shore, still making no attempt to conceal her naked body. Inuyasha tried to keep eye contact. 

            "Are you the witch the town's people speak of?" Inuyasha didn't know what else to say. 

            "Perhaps," she finally reached shore and started to put her kimono on. "What is it to you?" 

            "I am Inuyasha, and I, I, well um." She had dressed and was walking towards him. 

            "You are not very considerate now are you?" she stopped directly in front of him. 

            Inuyasha was speechless, then his pride caught up with him, "How dare you mock me! You Wench!" 

            Kikyo gasped and backed away from him. "Why you insolent fool! You should know never to insult a Spellcaster!" She raised her hands mumbled something that Inuyasha didn't understand and the rain stopped. 

            Did she say Spellcaster? Oh shit. Inuyasha stepped back. Oh shit was right. 

Kikyo raced forward and grabbed Inuyasha by the neck of his red kimono. Her eyes started to glow, and so did Inuyasha's. She was reading his mind. 

            Inuyasha screamed and pushed her away. Kikyo let him push her away and just glared at him. 

            "So you have been spying on me for some time now. Did you really think I would fall in love with a stalker?" she pointed a finger at him. 

            Now Inuyasha's heart was broken and his pride almost shattered. "You wench! How dare you point a finger at me! And some Spellcaster you are! You don't even have a kingdom!" Inuyasha clenched is fists. 

            "HOW DARE YOU!" Kikyo screamed. 

            Oops shouldn't have said that. Inuyasha gritted his teeth. 

            "I am Kikyo! One of the strongest Spellcasters! And for your inconsiderate remarks, I shall curse you." She bent down and picked up a single blade of grass. 

            "Like the dog you are." She ripped the grass in two. 

            Inuyasha gulped. 

            "You shall become…a dog!" she blew the grass out of her hands and it floated towards Inuyasha. 

            He couldn't move, it was like he was plastered to the ground. 

            "And I'm going to be a little cliché on this one." She smirked. "You will not return to you're normal self, until true love's first kiss." 

            The grass landed on Inuyasha's head. A bright light erupted from them and Inuyasha could feel his bones reforming. He screamed out in pain, but the only sound that escaped his mouth was a yelp. 

            Kikyo laughed and looked at the medium sized white dog that now stood where Inuyasha had been. His red kimono was strewn out about the ground. 

            "I always did love that frog prince story." She bent down and tapped Inuyasha on the head, he growled.

            "Fine then if you're still going to be rude…You will live forever as a dog, but of course when you get that kiss." She laughed. "the entire spell will be broken." 

            Inuyasha leapt at her, but she easily dodged his attack. "A little clumsy on four legs now are we?" she asked. 

            "Shut it Bitch!" what he could talk? COOL! "I'm going to hunt you down and kill you if it's the last thing I do. Spellcasters live a long time too, you know."

            "Hmm you can talk, how interesting." She put her hand on her chin like she was thinking. "I can fix that."

            Inuyasha growled and tried to run away but tripped over his own paws. 

            Kikyo laughed and pointed her finger at him. "Only I and your true love will be able to hear you talk." Inuyasha felt his throat go dry and then return to normal. Well as normal as a dog's throat can be. 

            "Well at least you can still hear me insult you!" he growled. 

            "Grumpy, are we?" She sat on the ground. "This spell is going to be more difficult that it's worth." She glared at him. "Until you do one hundred good deeds, you will never turn back into a half demon." 

            "What the fuck is your problem?" Inuyasha slowly walked towards her trying not to trip. 

            "I'll be keeping an eye on you, and if you do something really bad, I can add more to that one hundred." She stood up and started to walk back into the forest. "If you had remained quit I would have reversed the curse, but nope you just had to talk."

            Inuyasha lunged at her and this time he nailed her to the ground. She laid on her back and just glared into his yellow eyes. "Two hundred," and with that she vanished into thin air. 

            Inuyasha growled. 

That was 500 years ago, when demons roamed the earth. Now in the year 2 thousand Inuyasha was still a dog, well at least he only had one hundred good deeds left. It seems Kikyo was not very picky about what he did to help, sometimes picking something up that someone had dropped and returning it to him or her would do. Other times she had 'personal' requests for him. 

            All in all Inuyasha hated being a dog, he hated good deeds, and most of all he hated Kikyo. He had yet to find his true love, in the entire 500 years. Sometimes when he was sleeping in a back ally or begging for food, he would think, 'What if? What if Kikyo had been his true love?' then he would quickly dismiss the idea and continue with his foraging. 

            Kikyo would watch Inuyasha live his dog life through her viewing pool. She really did feel sorry for him. Sometimes, okay hardly ever. But he's been a dog for so long she's forgotten what he really looks like. Oh well. She waved her hand and the image of Inuyasha in the pool disappeared. She sighed and walked out of the large cave looking room. Kikyo lived in a mountain. A very large and desolate mountain, it got rather lonely up there sometimes, that's when she would visit Inuyasha. But right now she needed a nap. 

            Inuyasha walked down the sidewalk hoping one of the people walking by would take pity on him and give him some food. He was extremely dirty and smelt of something dead; most of the people avoided him. 

            "Guess I go hungry today." He sighed. Of course the people walking by heard nothing. Right? 

            Kagome swore she just heard that dog talk. She turned her head around and tried to see if it really had been the dog. But her three friends pushed her along and Kagome had to look forward as to not hit anything. 

            Inuyasha made his way to the park to try and swipe a hot dog off one of the hot dog stands. 

            "Stop right there, you mutt!" a man carrying a very large net yelled. 

            "Not again!" Inuyasha moaned and started to run. "When will that stupid dog catcher ever learn he can't catch me?"

            Inuyasha entered the park and ran straight for the hot dog stands. "Can I get this to go?" he said as he chomped down on a hot dog the hot dog guy was about to hand a customer. "Thanks." He said through the hot dog in his mouth. 

            "You again!" the very fat hot dog man yelled at Inuyasha. His young male customer just stood there dumfounded. 

            "Move it!" the dogcatcher yelled. 

            "You get him Miroku!" the fat man yelled. 

            "Miroku the dogcatcher! Ha!" Inuyasha said as he swallowed the hot dog whole. Inuyasha ran to the picnic area. "Now for some desert." He said as he made his way towards a couple sitting on a blanket eating. 

            "Grab that dog!" Miroku yelled to the man and the woman. The man made no attempt to move, but the woman lunged at Inuyasha and tackled him to the ground. 

            "Hey this is touch football no tackling." Inuyasha said as he struggled beneath the woman's grasp. 

            Miroku ran over and put a noose around Inuyasha neck. The woman moved out of the way and Miroku covered Inuyasha with the net. Inuyasha struggled to get away but only tangled himself in the net. 

            "Thanks ma'am." Miroku said. 

            "The name's Sango. What's yours?" She put her hands on her hips. 

            "Miroku." He eyed the man she was sitting with, and then he noticed it was a young boy. Ha! Jealous of a boy.

            "This is my brother Kohaku." Sango motioned to the boy. 

            "Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, "Enough small talk! I'm in a net here!" he struggled frantically. He moved his body away from Miroku causing the dogcatcher to fall to the ground from the tug. 

            "Feisty." Sango laughed. 

            Miroku gave her a weak smile and crawled on the ground closer to her, still holding on with both hands, to the net and noose. 

            "Lady Sango? Will you please bear my child?" Miroku bowed his head. 

            Sango's eyebrow twitched. "Wha…" 

            "Please bear me a child?" Miroku pleaded. 

            "You pervert!" Sango yelled and slapped him across the face. "Come on Kohaku we're leaving."

            "Uh, okay." Kohaku got up and followed his sister. 

            Inuyasha stopped struggling and watched them walk away. "Miroku, you have worse woman problems than me."

            Miroku, not hearing Inuyasha, said, "She's cute isn't she? I think she likes me." 

            "Two words," Inuyasha said, "Clue, less." 

            "Well, it's off to the pound with you." Miroku dragged Inuyasha back to his truck, literally. 

****

            Miroku threw Inuyasha into the cage and quickly locked the door. "It's 'bout time you caught that mutt." A man sitting at a desk near the cages said. 

            "Shut up Sesshomaru." Miroku mumbled and headed back out to his truck. 

            "Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said. "My Brother?" Inuyasha looked at the man real good. He was wearing a tan uniform and his hair was short and black. The markings usually on his face were gone, but his eyes still held the same look they always had.

            Inuyasha barked. 

            "Shut up mutt, before I break your nose." Sesshomaru said off hand. 

            Inuyasha growled. Yup it was his brother alright. 

            "Excuse me?" a very female sounding voice said. 

            Inuyasha turned around a saw a poodle in the cage next to him. 

            "What do you want?" he said rudely. 

            The poodle turned her head away from him. "Just wanted to know if you are that mutt who keeps knocking over hot dog stands and ruining picnics?"

            "Yeah, so what of it?" Inuyasha laid down. 

            "Oh just wanted to let you know you have one hundred and one deeds now." She smiled at him. 

            "Kikyo?" Inuyasha sat. 

            "In the flesh and blood. Well so to speak." She turned around slowly in a circle letting Inuyasha examine her. 

            "But since you got caught and sent to the pound I'll return it to one hundred." She smiled at him. 

            Inuyasha said nothing. It wasn't everyday she would take pity on him, and he was going to use it to his advantage.

            "Well got to go, see you later Inuyasha." And with that she vanished into thin air just like she always did. 

            "Um sir?" a female voice said from the front desk. Inuyasha turned and saw a teenage girl and a young boy standing in front of the desk. 

            "What is it?" Sesshomaru scoffed. 

            "My and my brother Sota would like to adopt a dog." She said. The young boy nodded. 

            "Adopt away." Sesshomaru motioned towards the many cages. 

            The girl bowed her head and Sota happily walked towards the cages. 

            "Now Sota remember we both have to agree on a dog." The girl said.

            "Yeah, yeah, whatever Kagome." Sota waved his hand and ran to a small beagles cage. "This one, this one." 

            "No not that one." Inuyasha muttered. "Beagles love to bark, it will keep you up all night. His silence now is just a trick." 

            Kagome thought the man at the front desk had said it and shook her head to Sota. "No, how about something quitter?" 

            Sota shrugged and run to another cage. 

            Inuyasha stared at her for a moment and then shook his head. "Probably Kikyo playing a trick on me," he whispered so 'Kikyo' couldn't hear him. 

            Kagome had a good excuse for every dog Sota wanted. 

            "Do you not want a dog?" he asked her annoyed. 

            "No I do I really do!" she said.

            "Then you pick it! I'm going to wait outside." Sota stomped his way outside. 

            Kagome eyed all the dogs. "I don't know." She said.

            The phone rang and Sesshomaru picked it up, "Dog Pound." He answered. 

            There was a pause. 

            "Miroku?" Sesshomaru said. 

            Another pause while the person on the other line talked. 

            "You got bit where?" Sesshomaru stood up. "Why didn't you tranquilize the dog?"

            Short pause. 

            "It wasn't a dog?" Sesshomaru asked. 

            Inuyasha laughed. 

            "What in the world were you thinking? Hitting on her like that?" Sesshomaru said. "You deserve all the pain your in." 

            Short pause. 

            "What about the truck?" Sesshomaru's face turned to anger.

            Long pause. 

            "What do you mean it wasn't your fault the truck ended upside down in a tree? How else did it get up there?" Sesshomaru's eyebrow was twitching. 

            Inuyasha was rolling on the floor laughing. Kagome was also snickering to herself. 

            "No I will not come and pick you up!" Sesshomaru clenched the phone. 

            There was a short pause. 

            "Fine! I'm on my way!" Sesshomaru slammed the phone down and rubbed his for head. He looked at Kagome and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "When you decide on a dog sign here, and leave 2 dollars." He handed her the paper and pen, I've got an emergency to attend to." 

            Inuyasha barked. 

            Sesshomaru glared at him and left. 

            "Miroku better have life insurance." Inuyasha laughed.

            Kagome froze. "Who said that?" she looked around the cages, she was the only one there, besides the dogs.

            Inuyasha stopped laughing and looked at this girl. No, she wasn't Kikyo and she could hear him, which means, that she's his soul mate, his true love. 

            "I did." Inuyasha said. Kagome whirled around and stared at him. "I said it." Inuyasha repeated. Kagome's eyes glazed over and she fainted. "Oh great, just great."

****    ****            ****            ****            ****            ****            ****            ****            ****            ****            ****            ****

I do not own any Inuyasha characters and I got this idea off of a Nickelodeon show. Eddie Mcdow or something, well I think it got cancelled so yeah. Please review and read my other stories. Thanks!


	2. Cleanliness

"I did." Inuyasha said. Kagome whirled around and stared at him. "I said it." Inuyasha repeated. Kagome's eyes glazed over and she fainted. "Oh great, just great."

Spellcaster

Cleanliness

_Was It Worth 2 Dollars?_

            Kagome had the weirdest dream that a dirty white dog had spoken to her. She opened her eyes and found she was lying on the floor, surrounded by dogs in cages. It wasn't a dream. Kagome yelped and backed away from Inuyasha. 

            "Calm down." Inuyasha said. 

            Kagome pressed her back against the cage behind her. The pit-bull inside barked at her causing her to jump and crawl very quickly to Inuyasha's cage. 

            "Listen up." Inuyasha barked, though not in the same way the pit-bull had. 

            Kagome just stared at him. "You can, can, talk?" she stuttered. 

            "No shit Sherlock." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome saw this. 

            "I think I'm going crazy…" Kagome rubbed her head. "It's finally happened. Sota told me this day would come." 

            Inuyasha was getting annoyed. "Listen you are NOT going crazy!" 

            Kagome glared at him. No vision of hers was going to yell at her. "Then how do you suppose I explain this?" she leaned closer to the cage he was in. 

            "No need, you're the only one that can hear me." 

            "And see you." Kagome added. 

            "No," Inuyasha was ready to rip her throat out. "Everyone else can see me." 

            "Then how come I can hear you?" Kagome didn't really care. She was just a tad bit worried for her sanity. 

            "Cause." Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should tell her she was his soul mate. How could she be his soul mate? She was so annoying. "I was put under a curse." He hoped she would drop the subject. 

            "To what be a dog forever and only talk to one person?" she said sarcastically. She still couldn't believe she was talking to a dog. 

            "Yes!" Inuyasha yelled. Of course that was a lie. 

            "Whatever." Kagome stood up and made her way to leave. 

            "WAIT!" Inuyasha panicked. 

            "What is it? I would like to leave her with some of my sanity." Kagome put her hands on her hips and waited for him to respond. 

            "Just get me out of here. They kill dogs after one week if they're not adopted." Inuyasha did his best puppy dog eyes. God he hated groveling. 

            "They wouldn't!" Kagome was astonished. 

            "Look you don't have to keep me just pay the two dollars and I'll be on my way." Inuyasha said. 

            Kagome looked at him and then walked over to the desk. She pulled two dollars out of her back pocket and signed the paper. "It seems it wants me to pick a name for you." She read the document. "How about Snowball? You are white, or were at some point." She guessed since he was covered in dirt and smelt of fish. 

            Inuyasha nearly fainted from panicking. "Inuyasha!" he yelled. "Inuyasha!"

            "Is that some dog thing?" Kagome mocked him, she knew it was his name. 

            "Not Snowball!" Inuyasha was angry now and couldn't even form a decent sentence. "Inuyasha. Not Snowball."

            "How do you spell that? S-T-U-P-I-D?" Kagome pretended to write. 

            Inuyasha growled. It had be some mistake this girl was diffidently not his soul mate. "I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A!" he spelled it out for her. 

            "Oh," she wrote his name down, a sly smile on her face. She ripped off the bottom half of the document and left the top half. Each part held her signature and his name. She put her copy of the paper in the back pocket of her shorts. "Okay then."

            She grabbed a red collar and leash from a hook behind the desk. 

            "What do you think your doing?" he said as she grabbed the keys to unlock his cage.

            "I'm going to unlock your cage. Unless you would like to stay in there?" She stood just in front of his door. 

            "That's not what I mean." He growled. "What's with the leash?" if dogs could point, he did. 

            "It's against the law for dogs to wander about without a collar and leash." She unlocked his door. 

            "What do you care?" he growled as she snapped the red collar around his neck. 

            "I have to leave here with a dog." She clipped the leash to the collar. 

            "HEY!" Inuyasha pulled back and tugged on the leash. "I thought you were just going to let me go!" 

            "Sota really wants a dog, and I have to get one." She stopped talking and looked at him sternly. "You better be nice to him."

            "Yeah, sure, whatever." Something in the pit of his stomach made him want to go with her. 

            "Good then!" She smiled. She opened the cage wider and Inuyasha walked out. She shut the door and made her way outside. "Can't believe I'm talking to a dog." She said just before she walked out the door. 

            Sota looked at the dog, then looked at Kagome, then back at the dog. He lunged at Inuyasha and hugged him around the neck. The boys touch surprised Inuyasha, but he remained still. "He's wonderful sis!" Sota was ecstatic. Inuyasha beamed with pride. "Let's name him Snowball!" Sota let go of Inuyasha and stood up straight. Inuyasha came up to the young boy's waist, and Kagome's knees. 

            "What!" Inuyasha yelled! "We already had this talk!"

            Kagome laughed. "He already has a name." 

            "Aw." Sota said sadly then brightened up. "What is it?" 

            "Inuyasha."

            "COOL!" 

            As if Inuyasha's pride couldn't get any bigger…

            Kagome and Sota started to walk down the busy street. 

            "So where do you live?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. 

            "You're going to love our house," she said. Sota looked at her funny. "Well dog's have feelings too! We should tell him about our house."

            "Let me do it! Let me do it!" Sota bounced. 

            "Smooth save." Inuyasha said. 

            Kagome's smile grew wider. 

            "We live at a shrine! Well we don't live in it, we just own it. Oh and there is this God tree it's like over 1,000 years old and there's this well shrine. We're not allowed to go near that, and…"

            Inuyasha had tuned Sota out after that. He was just watching Kagome's legs as they walked along the sidewalk to her house. She had rather beautiful legs. 

            At that mere thought Inuyasha stopped walking, but was immediately tugged by the leash, so he started walking again. In over 200 years he hasn't had a physical attraction to anyone resembling anything human. And then she came along. 

****

            Sesshomaru arrived back at the pound with Miroku in hand. He threw the little pervert into one of the empty dog cages and promptly locked him in. The cage was big enough for him to stand. 

            "Hey!" Miroku yelled. "The damage to the truck isn't that bad! It can be fixed!"

            "DID you not see it?" Sesshomaru threw the keys onto his desk. "It was bent in half and stuck in a tree!" He clenched his fists. "Now how is anyone going to fix that?"

            "Carefully." Miroku suggested. 

            Sesshomaru shook the cage door and walked off to his desk. "You can just stay in there and think about what you've done." He sat in his seat and grabbed the magazine off his desk and started to read it. 

            "Hey! You can't do that!" Miroku shook the cage door just like Sesshomaru had. "Let me out of here! That is against the law!"

            Sesshomaru started whistling. Thank god dogs could not talk. 

            "I know you can hear me! Fine then!" Miroku sat down with his back against the cage door. He started humming. 

            For some reason the humming annoyed Sesshomaru more than the yelling and screaming had. 

            Miroku then, started to sing. "This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends. Some people stated singing it not knowing what it was."

            Sesshomaru violently turned the page of his magazine.

            "And they'll continue singing it forever just because." Miroku stopped for a second and looked at Sesshomaru, who let out a sigh of relief. 

            Miroku smiled evilly. "It is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was."

            Sesshomaru covered his face with the magazine. He wasn't about to give into this man. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth behind the magazine. 

            "And they'll continue singing it forever just because." Miroku took a deep breath. "It is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was."

            Sesshomaru squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a young woman with a young boy standing on the other side of his desk. 

            "And they'll continue singing it forever just because. It is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was." Miroku continued. 

            "Hello, I'm Sango and this is my brother Kohaku." Sango introduced.

            "Welcome to the dog pound." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. 

            "And they'll continue singing it forever just because." 

            "OoOo, I like that song." Kohaku said. 

            Sango looked at Miroku in the cage with a skeptical gaze, then the most wonderful idea came over her. 

            "We're here to adopt."

            "Adopt away," Sesshomaru motioned to the cages. 

            Sango grabbed his keys and a leash and collar off one of the hooks behind him. Sesshomaru watched with much fascination as Sango walked over to Miroku's cage. Causing him to stop his singing. Thank the lord. 

            She opened the cage and put the collar around Miroku's neck and attached the leash to it. She then picked Miroku up and slung him over her shoulder. Miroku was to stunned to do anything perverted at the moment. 

            "How much?" Sango said as she slowly walked to the front counter. Sesshomaru stifled back a laugh. Miroku's head was facing away from him and the dogcatcher's booty was. 

            "2 dollars," he laughed. 

            "Kohaku?" Sango said. "Reach into my purse and give the nice man two dollars."

            Kohaku nodded and did as he was told. 

            "Two dollars?" Miroku's voice was back. "I'm surely worth more than that." 

            "Nope," Sesshomaru laughed. 

            Sango smiled at him and turned around, walking out the door. Miroku saw Sesshomaru laughing. 

            "Please make sure you keep that dog on a leash." He laughed when she was just about out the door. 

            "Don't worry." Sango turned slightly so she could see Sesshomaru. "I will."

            She walked out the door with Miroku still slung over her shoulder. Kohaku followed with a very wide smile on his face. 

****

            Inuyasha, Kagome and Sota all arrived at the front door of her house. It was a nice two-story house, nothing to fancy. It looked cozy. 

            Kagome opened the door and Sota flung his shoes off and ran in. Kagome waited till he was far enough away till she spoke to Inuyasha.

            "Be good." She said. 

            "Nice house." Inuyasha smirked. 

            Kagome took her shoes off and set them neatly down. Inuyasha watched her, since she still had hold of his leash, he couldn't do much else. 

            Kagome's mom appeared and frowned at the dog. Sota came bounding out from behind her and hugged Inuyasha again. "He is wonderful Mom!"

(A/N= Kagome's mom will be referred to as 'Mother.' Thank you.)

            "I don't know." Mother said. She eyed Inuyasha apprehensively. "What's his name?"

            "Inuyasha." Kagome answered. 

            "It's a unique name." Mother said. 

            "I know he's dirty Mom, but I can give him a bath!" Sota let go of Inuyasha. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. 

            "The boy was cutting off my air supply." He said. Kagome shot him a quick glare. 

            "No you can't Sota, you have homework." Mother pushed Sota out of the room. "Kagome dear, would you be so kind as to give it, uh, Inuyasha a bath please?" She left before Kagome had a chance to say no. 

            "Bath?" Inuyasha said. "No way, no bath for me, thank you!" He tried to pull away from her, but she gripped the leash.

            "Doesn't look like we have a choice." Kagome stared off into the direction her mom had disappeared in.   

            "You're wrong, there is always a choice," Inuyasha said. 

            "Let's go," She pulled him up the stairs. Inuyasha wasn't too reluctant. He didn't want her falling backwards down the stairs. 

            Kagome reached the bathroom and opened the door. Inuyasha walked in slowly, with a sad expression. 

            "Now stay here I'm going to go and get the things we need." She shut the door, which is the same as locking it to Inuyasha's un-opposable thumbs. 

            The bathroom, had a tub, a toilet, and a counter. That's pretty much what every bathroom really needs. Inuyasha sat in the middle of the room, waiting. 

            "Hey there poochie." Came Kikyo's voice. Inuyasha turned and saw she was sitting on the counter. She had on a long black dress, and her hair was tied into two braids and she didn't look happy. 

            "What is it?" Inuyasha tried not to sound to rude. 

            "So you've finally found your true love?" She said sinisterly. 

            "So, what of it?"

            "Do you not remember the little deal we made?"

            "No, refresh my memory." Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He just hated Kikyo so much. 

            "As you wish."

*Flashy Backnes*   (A/N= Or in other words, A Flashback.)

            "Kikyo!" Inuyasha was alone in a field of wild flowers still a dog. "KIKYO!" he yelled again. 

            "What?!" she appeared before him, very annoyed. 

            "It has been 300 years since you cast this spell and I sill have not found my soul mate. I am beginning to think that I don't have one!" He yelled it, even though it was a rather sad thing to say. 

            "Nonsense," Kikyo crossed her arms over her white kimono. "Every one has a soul mate."

            "I don't!" Inuyasha was sad, but yelled as though he were angry. 

            "Tell you what." Kikyo leaned down to be eye level with the talking dog. "When you 'find' your soul mate I will deduct 50 good deeds."

            "70." Inuyasha bargained. 

            "60." Kikyo glared. 

            "75." Inuyasha glared right back. 

            "Hey, this is a bargain you aren't supposed to go up!" Kikyo stood straight. 

            "Who said?" Inuyasha mocked. 

            "Me! That's who. I mean it would be okay if we started at 80 then you said…"

            Inuyasha cut her off, "Okay 80 it is. Wow you really know how to haggle."

            There was a strong gust of wind that signaled the deal was sealed. 

            "WHAT!" Kikyo yelled so loud it hurt Inuyasha's ears. 

            "A deal is a deal, when I find my soul mate you take 80 good deeds away." Inuyasha smirked. 

            Kikyo gritted her teeth. "I HATE YOU!" and she vanished into thin air. 

            Inuyasha was boasting with pride. Not that he needed any more of it. 

*Flashy Back Endie*  (End of Flashback)

            Inuyasha just smiled at Kikyo. She was about ready to beat him into a blood pulp. 

            "So now I only have 20 good deeds left." Inuyasha said. 

            "Yeah, and unfortunately you've made that boy really happy, so there goes another one." Kikyo rolled her eyes. "But you better watch, any little screw up and I add more good deeds." She pointed a finger at him. 

            "Okay, okay. You better get going that girl's coming back." Inuyasha turned away from her. 

            "Whatever." Kikyo whispered as the bathroom door opened. 

            Kagome walked in and set the supplies she had gotten onto the counter. Inuyasha turned around sure, he was going to see Kikyo sitting there, but she had vanished. 

            "Okay, the faster we get this over with the better." Kagome said. 

            Inuyasha noticed she had changed into a two-piece swimsuit. It's a good thing he was covered in fur because he was blushing up a storm. Kagome went to the tub and turned the water on. 

            "No time for hot water." She said. She picked up Inuyasha, and tried to put him into the filling tub. 

            "There is always time for hot water!" he yelled, spreading is feet so he blocked himself from going into the tub. 

            "Come now, don't be silly, it takes forever for the tub to fill with hot water." Kagome tried to push him into the tub. 

            "I am willing to wait." He grunted against her push. 

            "Fine." Kagome said giving up. She let go of Inuyasha and shut the bathroom door. Inuyasha jumped away from the tub and sat as far away from it as possible. 

            Kagome walked over to it and turned the hot water on. 

            "Why the sudden change of attire?" Inuyasha asked looking at her yellow swimsuit. 

            "Just in case." Kagome said. She put her hand under the faucet of the tub checking for the temperature. "Still ice cold."

            "Ice cold? And you were going to put me in that?" Inuyasha said angrily. 

            Kagome didn't answer she just rested her hand under the faucet and watched the waterfall. 

            She was rather beautiful. Perhaps she was his soul mate. Inuyasha watched her with his golden dog eyes. 

            "There." She said, breaking him from his trance. "It seems about right to me." She got up and stood back. "Care to try it?" 

            He looked at her and jumped into the half filled tub. It was ice cold. 

****

            Sesshomaru sat at his desk reading the magazine till the clock on the wall read eight o'clock. Time to go home. He was just about to stand up when he saw the paper the girl had signed when he had left to pick up Miroku. "Wonder what she named her dog." He said. He picked up the paper and his eyes widened in astonishment.

            "Inuyasha." He read. "This can't be." 

****    ****    ****    ****    ****    ****    ****    ****    ****    ****    ****    ****

No more disclaimers from this point on. If you really need to see one, refer back to chapter one. Please review and encourage me to write the third chapter. 


	3. Ooz

Spellcaster

Ooz 

_Don't Open The Fridge Door._

            Kagome covered her face as Inuyasha shook the water off of his now clean coat. "This is why I wore this." She said. A thin layer of water and hair covered her skin and the swimsuit. 

            "Serves you right for tricking me like that." Inuyasha growled. That water had been very cold. 

            Kagome laughed and grabbed a towel off of one of the racks. She wiped her face with it. "It was funny, you have to admit."

            "NO IT WASN'T!" Inuyasha yelled. This only made Kagome laugh harder. 

            "KAGOME!" Mother yelled from down stairs. Kagome's laughter and Inuyasha's growls stopped at the sound of her voice. 

            "Yes?" Kagome yelled back down to her. 

            "DINNER!" 

            "Coming!" Kagome opened the door as she yelled it. "Inuyasha." She turned back to him and smiled. "Hungry?" 

            A smile curled around his face. "Always." 

            Kagome cocked her head to the side and kneeled down in front of him. 

            "What are you doing?" He backed away slightly. 

            "You're still wet, Mother will not approve of this." Kagome shook her head. "Now, hold still."

            She held the towel in both hands and started to dry Inuyasha. He pulled back immediately and barked.

            "What?" Kagome sat back a little bit. When he did not object she continued to dry his fur. 

****

            Kikyo walked through the crowded night streets unnoticed. She was wearing a red strapless dress with black high heels. She had curled her long hair so now it bounced to her every move. It was a surprise no one noticed her. 

            Kikyo smiled with her hands behind her back nodding to random people, trying to see who would nod back. Mostly men, but they forgot her as quickly as they had seen her. 

            Then Kikyo caught something out of the corner of her eye. She felt the sensation of another powerful source, and not just any powerful source, another Spellcaster. 

            She turned her head and looked to the other side of the street and the owner of the signal. Sitting on a bus bench was a handsome man wearing from what Kikyo could make out a velvet suit. 

            He looked up at her and smiled. Kikyo nodded and a large car passed between the two. When the car was gone Kikyo was no longer where she had been standing she now sat next to the man. 

            "Hello." He said politely

"Hi," Kikyo returned the greeting.

Neither one looked at the other, they both stared straight ahead at the traffic in the night street. 

"Spellcaster?" He asked. 

"Spellcaster." She answered.

"Naraku." 

"Kikyo." 

The bus came and stopped in front of the two, the driver opened the door and looked out and onto the bench. 

"That's odd, swore I saw someone." He shrugged and shut the bus doors and continued on his way. 

****

            "But MOM!" Sota wined. 

            "Sota, you are to young and he is new." Mother finished the last of the dinner dishes. 

            "BUT!"

            "No 'buts' young man, now up to bed with you!" She pointed out the kitchen door. Sota mumbled and trudged his way up stairs. 

            "Mom," Kagome walked in with a towel in her hair and wearing plain white shorts and a pink sleeveless nightshirt. "If he wants to sleep with Inuyasha that bad I have no objections."

            "Kagome perhaps after Inuyasha gets used to the house more, but for now I want him sleeping with you." She dried her hands on a towel and walked out of the Kitchen. Kagome followed her and turned the light out behind her. 

            "Can't he sleep outside?" Kagome asked. 

            A low growl was heard coming from behind the couch. 

            Mother shook her head and kissed Kagome on the cheek. "Good night dear." She walked into her bedroom. 

            Kagome sighed and started to walk up the stairs. "Let's go, Inuyasha." 

            "It's not like I even have a say in the matter." He followed behind her, up the stairs. 

            "I know how you feel." She opened a door in the hallway, Inuyasha was about to walk in but noticed there was noting but shelves in the small room. 

            "Wow, your room's small." He said looking at the many towels and blankets that occupied the shelves. 

            She shot him a glance, "It's the linen closet Inuyasha. I'm getting you a blanket to sleep on." 

            Inuyasha had nothing to say to this, he honestly had thought that was her room. 

            She grabbed a puffy blanket and shut the door. She walked all the way down to the end of the hallway and opened the very last door. 

            "THIS, is my room." She said letting Inuyasha walk in first. 

            He walked in and was consumed by her smell. It was lovely. "You smell bad." He said. 

            "But I just took a shower?" she said sniffing her armpit. The action made the towel on her head fall. She caught it and slung it over her desk chair. 

            Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No, I mean I don't like your smell."

            Kagome shrugged and laid his blanket next to her bed on the floor. 

            She climbed into bed and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders. She yawned and reached over to her lamp on her nightstand. "Good night, Inuyasha." She turned the light off, consuming her room in darkness. 

            "Good night." He said curling around in the blanket trying to make it more comfortable. "Kagome."

****

            The sun was rising over the horizon as a new day brought new possibilities. 

In the Apple Gate apartments suit 3, room b a knock was heard on the door. 

"Don't you dare answer that Kohaku," Sango ran from her bedroom wearing a robe. 

Kohaku was sitting at the table in front of the television eating cereal. The last thing on his mind was, 'Get up and answer the door.' 

She looked through the peephole and nearly killed herself. Kohaku saw her reaction. 

"I told you not to buy him, now he'll never leave." He said swirling his spoon around in his cereal. 

"You told me no such thing!" Sango snapped at him. 

Kohaku smiled at her and stood up. "Go and get some clothes and I'll try and get rid of him." 

Sango nodded and smiled thankfully at her younger brother. "Thanks" She ran into her bedroom. 

Kohaku reluctantly walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. Standing there was exactly who he expected it to be. 

"Good day Kohaku." Miroku greeted. 

"Yes lovely weather, we're having." Kohaku said sarcastically. 

Miroku looked around and shrugged, it looked lovely to him. 

"Is Sango in?" He said. 

"Yeah, she's getting dressed come on in." Kohaku stepped back from the door to let Miroku walk in. 

Miroku nodded and walked in to the small apartment. 

"Kohaku?" Sango's voice traveled from the bedroom. 

"He's gone Sango, you can come out." Kohaku returned to his cereal. The things he did for his sister. 

Sango sighed and walked out of her bedroom wearing a white blouse with a black skirt. When she saw Miroku standing there smiling at her, her voice froze in her throat. Well only for a second. 

"Thanks Kohaku." She muttered. 

"Don't mention it." He waved it off. 

"Lady Sango," Miroku started. 

"Not today," Sango walked into the kitchen and searched through the shelves. 

Miroku shut the door and followed her, though he wasn't able to stand in the kitchen with her an account it was to small. 

Sango searched the shelves and finally slammed one shut. "Kohaku, you ate all the food! You know I have a big test at school today."

"You go to school?" Miroku choked. He was trying to date a high school girl?

"Don't get your panties all in a twist." She stood in the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "I go to college." 

Miroku let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "That is good to know."

She raised an eyebrow and opened the fridge door. She reached inside and pulled out a small Tupperware. "What do you think it is?" she said turning it over trying to inspect the contents with out opening it. 

"It looks dead?" Miroku eyed the green mold growing inside. 

"Nonsense it was never alive." Sango tried to open the lid. "I can't seem to open it." She handed the Tupperware to Miroku. "You're a man from what I can tell, you open it."

Miroku took it and easily popped the lid off, flinging whatever was inside it into Sango's hair. 

"It's alive, it's alive!" Kohaku screamed from the living room. 

Sango stood with a fearful look growing on her face as ooz dripped down her face. 

Miroku grabbed a towel and tried to wipe it off her face but the green goo seemed to move. 

"Get it off!" Sango cried. 

"Hold still!" Miroku tried to get the goo. 

Sango started to wave one of her hands around wildly. She let out a small whimper as some ooz dripped past her eye. 

Miroku grabbed her flailing hand and finally wiped the ooz off her face. He then ran to the sink and threw the towel and the ooz down the garbage disposal. 

"Kill it, kill it!" Kohaku was now standing on the couch chanting. 

He smiled to Kohaku and turned the garbage disposal on. Sango swore she heard pained screaming from the sink. 

Miroku crossed his arms and had a very happy grin on his face. 

"Yes!" Kohaku jumped in a circle on the couch.

Sango took deep breaths and just looked at Miroku, since he still was holding on to her wrist. She blushed slightly and pulled it away. 

Miroku felt her jerk and smiled at her. "Well, since is seems you have no 'dead' food in the house how about I take you and your brother out to breakfast?"

Sango just stared at him. 

Kohaku jumped off the couch and ran as close to his sister as the small apartment would let him. "Please? Please?"

Sango looked at her brother, then back to Miroku, at her brother and then Miroku one last time. "Well all right." She said slowly. 

Kohaku jumped in the air and ran to get his coat. Sango slowly walked to the door and gabbed her coat off the nail on the wall. Miroku followed behind her. 

"Miroku, if you would please try to restrain yourself around my brother." She turned to look at him just in time to catch him with his hand about to touch her booty. 

"What do you mean?" he tried to act innocent. 

She glared at him and hit him gently in the side of the head. Miroku squinted but only felt the soft touch of her hand to his cheek. "Please?" he opened his eyes and saw how pleading hers looked. 

He nodded. 

"Thanks," she whispered. She removed her hand and grabbed the keys off the table. 

"Oh no, no, no, no." Miroku took the keys. "We'll take my car, and I'll drive."

Sango smiled at him and took the keys back. "Okay, but I still need to lock the apartment." 

"Are we ready?" Kohaku walked from his room opposite Sango's.

"Yeah," Sango eyed Miroku. "So where are you taking us?" 

"Oh, you'll like it." He walked out the door after Kohaku. Sango turned and locked the door. Miroku eyed her butt and resisted the temptation to touch it. 

Sango turned around and smiled to him. "Well just to let you know ahead of time, I can eat a lot."

Miroku gently grabbed her arm and directed her the way to his car. Kohaku followed behind.

"I'm sure that is not a problem, for you see, I, too, can eat a lot." He opened the car door for Sango and then Kohaku. He went around to the other side and got in the driver's door. 

"We'll just have to see who can eat the most then?" She smiled softly to him and then in a competitive way. 

Miroku started the car. "Your on baby."

****

Kikyo sat on a velvet chair that sat along the wall of her cave in the mountains. She had on a long white dress that had tan roses decorated around it. Her hair was up in a bun. 

A man stood in the center of the room, he wore a blue suit with a yellow tie. 

"I have not seen another Spellcaster for many, many years." Naraku spoke to her. 

"I have never seen one." Kikyo stood. She walked over to him revealing just how long her dress was. It dragged along the dirt ground, but did not get dirty. 

"You are the one who has cast the spell on a half breed?" He asked. He held his hand out and a teacup filled with hot tea appeared in it. 

"So what if I am?" She grinned.

"It is rumored that the one he is to fall in love with is also a Spellcaster." He sipped his tea. 

"He was in love with me at one point." Kikyo put her hands on her hips.

"Perhaps that is what it was." Naraku blinked and the cup was gone. 

"I will have to do a test to be sure." Kikyo rubbed her chin. 

"Just what I was thinking." Naraku said. 

"Great minds think alike." Kikyo said. 

"That they do."

Kikyo felt that nagging at the back of her mind that meant Inuyasha had just done a good deed. She frowned and bowed her head to Naraku. 

"Make yourself at home, I have some business to attend to." She disappeared. 

Naraku's grin turned evil. 

****

            She reappeared before Inuyasha wearing a one strap blue dress with dark blue slip on shoes. Her hair was down and blew freely in the wind. 

Inuyasha growled at the man who he had knocked down. Kikyo knew the man had tried to steal that old lady's purse and that Inuyasha had been heroic and saved it. The old lady walked up and grabbed her purse form the man and hit Inuyasha in the head with it. 

Kikyo giggled. 

"Go away you mutt!" the old lady walked away. Inuyasha ran back to Kagome and hid behind her legs to prevent him from hurting that old lady. 

            "Inuyasha." Kikyo said. She walked right in front of Kagome. 

            "You know him?" Kagome asked the mirror image of herself. 

            "Why of course I do. I was the one who cast this spell on him." Kikyo gave Kagome a 'your stupid' look.

            "What is it Kikyo." Inuyasha tried not to growl. 

            "18," Kikyo groaned and disappeared before anyone knew she was there. 

            Kagome stared at the stop she had been before bending down. "Who, who, who."

            "Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kikyo come back and erase her memory of you!" 

            "No." was all Inuyasha heard. 

            Kagome put a hand on Inuyasha's collar and another on the ground. "She just vanished?" 

            "Kagome." Inuyasha said. 

            She looked at him. "Kikyo?"

            "Kagome the only thing you need to know about her is that she is the one who keeps track of my deeds. When I am done, she will be gone and I will never see you or her again." He started to walk.

            Kagome stood and took his leash. "Good. I don't want a dog anyways, and I really don't want you." 

            "Fine by me," Inuyasha pulled Kagome on the leash to yank her forward so she wouldn't get hit by a football on a wrong course. 

            Kagome felt a rush of air wiz by her head. If Inuyasha hadn't of pulled her she'd be out cold. 

            He saved me. 

****    *****  ****    ****    ****    ****    ****    ****    ****    ****    ****    ****    

This chapter was a little longer than I had planned. It is okay though. I love to write about Miroku and Sango, and since they are the only complete human couple the one I can bend better. As in the ooz scene and 'kissing' scenes, no kissing in the immediate future though. 

Review and please keep reading. 

Favorite Line:

"You go to school?" Miroku choked. He was trying to date a high school girl?   

 "Don't get your panties all in a twist." She stood in the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "I go to college." 


	4. Reincarnation

Spellcaster

Reincarnation

Kagome's Heritage 

            "Go, go, go, go, go!" Kohaku cheered. He was standing besides Miroku's chair while Miroku chugged a bottle of syrup. Sango sat opposite him with several empty bottles in front of her. Several of the servers were gathered around the table cheering Miroku on as well. One of them even had a stopwatch. 

            The restaurant was a small diner near the edge of town. There was a small horse ranch across the street where you could go horseback riding for ten dollars. Sango remembered thinking, it would be fun to go horseback riding. 

            Miroku finished the syrup and slammed it down on the table. Kohaku was cheering even louder now and waving his arms about. Miroku gave Sango a grin. Sango returned it. 

            "He beat Sango by three seconds!" The young female server with the stopwatch said. She looked at Sango with apologetic eyes. 

            Sango shook her head and stood up. She rolled her eyes and climbed on top of her chair. She then grabbed the last remaining full syrup bottle. She looked at Miroku pleadingly.

            "You made the bet Sango, not me, now follow through…" Miroku watched intently. 

            Yeah, Sango thought. I bet that I could beat you, you pervert. And you said that the loser would have to pour syrup over them selves while standing on their chair. I could have sworn I would beat you. 

            Sango glared at Miroku and twisted off the top of the syrup bottle. She held it high above her head and took in a deep sigh.

            The things I do for men, she thought. 

            Sango then poured the brown sticky syrup on her head. It ran down her face smoothly but got caught in her hair. It hit her chest and seeped through her shirt into her bra. It slipped down her stomach and ran down the outside of her skirt and dripped onto her thighs. It slowly started to slide to the tips of her raven hair. She could just imagine small droplets falling off her and onto the floor. 

            All the while she was doing this the entire diner was a cheering mad house. Men where whooping, women where cheering her on and Miroku was howling. 

            The bottle was empty and Sango threw it at Miroku, "There," she said. "Happy?" 

            "Very." Miroku drooled. 

            Everyone in the diner was clapping and congratulating Sango on being such a good sport. Sango smiled shyly at them and bowed lightly. She then hopped off the chair and picked up her jacket that had several drops of syrup on it. 

            "How does it feel to have syrup poured on you?" Kohaku asked as though he wanted to try.

            "Sticky," Sango said. One of the servers handed her a towel and she wiped off her face. "It's going to take an army to get this out." She began to rub the syrup of her chest and legs. 

            "I know just the place to get you cleaned up!" Miroku stood up after handing yet another server the check. He had paid for the meal, and the mess.

            "Oh Miroku you don't have to pay." Sango said.

            "No, I insist. Now about this place, it's a day spa." He grabbed Sango's arm and quickly released it. Sango laughed as Miroku wiped his hand off on a napkin sitting on the table. 

            "Sango." Kohaku said. "I need to get to Sota's remember?" 

            Sango looked at him puzzled. 

            "The project we have due!!" Kohaku said.

            "Oh!" Sango said. "Oh! Sorry Miroku I'll have to turn you down on your offer, I have to take Kohaku to his friends, and besides it will be nice to see Kagome."

              
            "Very well then." Miroku said. "But I can drop you off at her house." 

            Sango looked at him wearily. "I'm covered in syrup. Won't your car seat get ruined?"

            "What ever gave you the idea that you were going to sit in the car? I never said that, no, you're going to sit on the roof." Miroku started to walk from the diner. He waved goodbye to all the occupants. 

            "You better be kidding Miroku." Sango growled. She too waved goodbye to the servers. Kohaku followed close behind and yelled his goodbyes.

            "I'm completely serious." He walked outside and they both followed.

            Sango stared at him in disbelief for a moment.

            "I'm seriously joking!" Miroku finished his sentence and Sango grabbed a glob of syrup off the front of her shirt and rubbed it on his face.

            "Mmmm." He said. "Booby syrup."

            Sango slapped him. Kohaku only laughed as he climbed into the back seat of Miroku's car.

****

            Kagome sat on a wooden park bench that lined the dirt walkway. Trees were randomly arranged about the park and one happened to be directly behind her. She stared slightly sky ward and examined the tip of the leaves and the clouds in the sky.

            She wore a blue short sleeve knee high dress that dipped in slightly at he waist. Her hands were in her lap clenching a red dog leash. At the end of that leash was a medium size pure white dog with brilliant golden eyes. 

            Inuyasha sat next to Kagome on the park bench, only he was on the ground. Unlike her, he looked at the dirt path and not the sky. Neither one spoke as both were lost in their own thoughts.

            Kagome was thinking of random things. It would start off as, hey that cloud looks like my teacher, then that would lead to school, school would lead to homework, homework would lead to home, home would lead to parents, parents would lead to brothers and brothers would lead to buying unwanted white dogs…

            I shouldn't be mean. Kagome thought. I mean I can only imagine all the pain he's been through. He was turned into a dog who knows how long ago and has to do good deeds. Besides he can't even talk to his family. He can only talk to me, and what use have I been to him?

            None. I've just been a nuisance. That Kikyo character is more useful than me. Speaking of that. She looks just like me…it's almost like we're twins. I wonder if Inuyasha has noticed. 

            Kagome sighed deeply and looked down at Inuyasha. 

            Poor Inuyasha, I wonder how long he's…

            "Inuyasha." Kagome said. She looked around her and saw no one coming and decided it would be safe to speak to him without looking crazy.

            "What?" he said rudely. He seemed to have been deep in thought.

            "How old are you?" she asked. 

            There was a slight pause and Inuyasha stood up. His tail wasn't waging and he did not look at her. "Why do you care?" he said rudely again.

            "Why would I not care?" Kagome answered his question with another question.

            Inuyasha did not answer but started to walk forward. "It's none of your business cause after I finish my last 18 good deeds we'll never see each other again."

            Kagome lowered her eyes, "Oh I see, so you really do hate me."

            "I didn't say I hated you!" he yelled. He turned around and put his paws on her knees so her face was level with hers. Kagome was slightly startled because he had never willingly gotten so close to her. "I didn't say that at all!"

            "So you like me?" Kagome asked. 

            "I didn't say that either." 

            But, Inuyasha thought. I don't see how I can't. You are said to be my soul mate. How long will I be able to deny my feelings…how long can I protect you?

            Kagome smiled and stood up. Inuyasha returned all four paws to the ground. Kagome walked past him and stopped. She turned her head slightly with her back to him so she could still see him. "But you didn't say you hated me." 

            "Are you talking to that dog?" A man wearing a blue jogging out fit asked. 

            Kagome started to sweat. "Uh…um…actually." She put her hands behind her back and faced the man. Inuyasha's leash was clenched tightly between her fingers. "Actually I'm talking to my friend here, Caran." Kagome made up some random name. She put her arm out to her side as if she were putting it around someone's shoulders. 

            "Say hello to the nice man, Caran." Kagome said. 

            The man looked at Kagome oddly before quickly jogging away. 

            "Tell me which do you think is better." Inuyasha started. "Talking to dogs, or having imaginary friends?" 

            "Shut up." Kagome said and started to stalk off down the path in the opposite direction the runner had taken. Inuyasha trailed after, laughing.

****

            Kikyo stood by her cave on the edge of the cliff outside it. Her toes were dangling over the edge and the wind wiped around her trying to push her the several more inches off the edge. She wore shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was crudely tied back into a single high ponytail. 

            She was completely alone with her thoughts and nature. She took in a deep breath and fanned out her hands so she could feel the cool wind traveling through her fingers. 

            She opened her eyes. 

            "Planning on jumping?" Came Naraku's voice. 

            Kikyo turned her head so she could see him but her body remained planted to the same spot, "Only if you join me."

            He did not respond. He wore a blue jogging out fit. 

            Kikyo eyed it curiously, "what happened to all the fancy attire?" she asked.

            "I could ask you the same thing." He said. 

            Kikyo stepped back from the edge and turned her body towards him, he was a clean three yards away and she did not step closer. "Did you discover anything?"

            "I did more than that." He said. He held his hand flat in front of him with the palm facing up. In the blink of an eye a rolled up scroll appeared in his palm where air had once been. "I found this." 

            Kikyo held her arm out as if she were reaching for it. Instead of walking over to him to retrieve it, the parchment began to float towards her. Naraku smiled wickedly as he watched the floating paper make it's way towards the Spellcaster. 

            Kikyo grabbed the paper and unrolled it. A large tree with no leaves was drawn on the paper. On the third to uppermost branch was the girl that Inuyasha was with. Kagome. 

            "It is the family tree of reincarnations." Naraku said. "There are two spaces left above the girl because there will be two more before the soul finally remains in the after life."

            Kikyo looked further down the tree and spotted a familiar girl who had been suspected to be…

            "Yes." Naraku said. "The reincarnation of the original." 

            Kikyo glanced at him before she worked further down the tree. That's when she discovered that it was actually two trees that worked into one. Kikyo's own picture was at the base of one, and…

            "The original Spellcaster." Kikyo said. "Are you saying that…"

            "That Kagome is the reincarnation of you and Midoriko, the first Spellcaster? Why, yes I am." Naraku smiled sinisterly. 

            "This can't be." Kikyo said. 

            "There are two girls in between you and Kagome. The first had only a small part of your soul…"

            "But I'm not dead, how could this girl have my soul?" Kikyo seemed outraged. 

            "Ah, but do you not remember nearly 400 years ago that day your dog saved you?"

            "Inuyasha?"

***Flashback***

            Kikyo walked calmly down a dirt path in the center of a deserted village. She wore her normal red pants and white shirt kimono. She was minding her own business trying to think of mean things to make Inuyasha do when…

            …someone stepped in front of her. It was a small girl who was wearing all white and had white hair. She carried a strange mirror that gave off a weird wave of energy.

            "Who are you?" Kikyo asked. She stopped walking and stared at the girl. 

            "Kanna." The girls voice sounded ghostly. "Give me you're soul Kikyo." 

            The girl turned the mirror slightly and Kikyo saw her reflection in it. Immediantly she felt her life force leaving her. She collapsed to her knees and clenched her chest as if to stop her soul from leaving her body. 

            "Stop." Kikyo muttered as her eyes started to water. She was getting weaker and it was becoming harder for her to stay conscious.

            "Stop that!" Inuyasha as a dog yelled and came bounding out of nowhere. He took Kanna by surprise and tackled her to the ground. Kanna dropped her mirror and it broke as it collided with the hard ground. 

            "The souls…" Kanna said. 

            Bright lights erupted from the mirror, some traveled high into sky, others shot across the landscape. One flew high into the air and came down on top of Kikyo. 

            Kikyo felt her strength return. She stood up slowly and Inuyasha stood by her side, a deep threatening growl emitting from deep inside his throat. 

            Kanna quickly gathered her mirror, stood and stared at Kikyo with a blank expression. 

            Kikyo held out her hand and spread her fingers apart with the palm facing Kanna. "How dare you attack me!" Kikyo yelled. 

            A bright light surrounded Kanna and when it faded the only thing that remained was the mirror, which lay unbroken on the ground. Kikyo had a half smirk on her face as she walked towards the mirror and picked it up. 

            She saw her own reflection at first then she turned the mirror slightly and Kanna's face appeared staring back at her. Kanna was trapped in the mirror. 

            "What have you done?" the same ghostly voice spoke back, unafraid. 

            "Given you a taste of your own medicine and played out part of one of my favorite fairy tales." Kikyo grinned evilly back at Kanna. 

            "I'm trapped…" Kanna spoke. "Forever."

            "Forever." Kikyo spoke. "Unless you're creator comes to free you." Of course if you believed in a god, that was the creator, and why would he come down just to free her?

            "Very well." Kanna said, her voice was still monotone. 

            Kikyo frowned. She then held the mirror out flat so that the reflective side pointed towards the sky. With a heavy sigh the mirror vanished, only to reappear hanging on the wall in Kikyo's cave. 

            "What no thank you?" Inuyasha said as Kikyo started to walk away. 

            She had forgotten that he was there. She looked at him, "Take away two good deeds." She turned around once more and started to walk.

            "Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. 

            "You do still love me, don't you?" Kikyo laughed and turned around. "Even though I've put you through this misery you still remain loyal. This is why you do not find your soul mate, Inuyasha. You still love me." 

            Inuyasha did not answer, he only grunted. 

***End of Flashback***

            "Kikyo, this girl is the prodigy." Naraku said. "She will be the one who judges us."

            "Don't tell me you believe in the prophecy?" Kikyo asked. 

            "How can I not? When the proof to it is right there in your hands?" He was sitting on her velvet couch inside her cave. 

            Kikyo was standing in front of a mirror on the wall. "So you believe that this girl will be the one who will judge every single Spellcaster?"

            "Yes," Naraku said. "She will turn the good ones into humans, and the evil ones…" Naraku paused. "She will banish to the darkest depths of hell." 

            Kikyo was slow to believe. "Tell me…"

            "Kikyo." Naraku said. He stood up. "We must destroy her before she learns of her powers. Just as you destroyed the reincarnation before her."

            "She didn't matter though! Her soul was not powerful enough, it did not have enough of my essence."

            "Neither did it have much of the original, that is why you defeated her so easily. And the other, the one before her and after you, had a very weak soul and she died on her own at the age of three-"

            "I know all of this!" Kikyo yelled. "So Kagome has more of the original?" 

            "Listen…" Naraku said, "The original is not even the original, many years ago she too destroyed all the Spellcasters or turned them human. She was the only one that remained and she rebuilt the race." 

            "This has happened before?"

            "Every 1000 years." Naraku said. 

            "That explains why there are so few of us." Kikyo said. 

            "And if Kagome succeeds there will be even fewer this time around…and if my prophet is correct."

            "Your prophet?" Kikyo asked. 

            "Yes, my prophet. As I was saying if my prophet is correct she will have a very valiant protector…someone who will be invincible."

            Kikyo bit her bottom lip. "Rotting in hell for all of eternity or being human…" Kikyo walked over the velvet couch and sat down in it. She rested her face in her hands. "I'd rather rot in hell any day, but it isn't much a choice."

            "This is exactly why we must kill Kagome." Naraku took a step towards Kikyo. 

            "Yes." Kikyo said. 

            "But we must be careful, her protector may already be with her." Naraku said. 

            Kikyo looked up, "I'm always careful."

            Naraku nodded and vanished. 

            "He is not to be trusted." A ghostly monotone female voice said. 

            "Shut up Kanna." Kikyo said. "Who care's what you think you're just a mirror." Kikyo stood up and left the room. 

            "I may be a mirror." Kanna said. "But I was created from one of your favorite fairy tales, and that mirror, knows only the truth." Her face in the mirror vanished. 

****

            Sesshomaru was at the library flipping through the public records. He had been searching all day with out any luck… 

            I have to find him I just have to! Sesshomaru thought. 

            Sesshomaru's short black hair was turning silver at the roots. 

            "Hey girl!" a masculine voice yelled. 

            Sesshomaru looked behind him and saw two teenage boys picking on a girl. She had shoulder length raven hair and she wore an orange sleeveless dress that rested just above her knees. She was sitting in a large light blue chair in the reading a book. 

            "We're talking to you cutie!" One of the men said. 

            She looked up from her book.

            "Yeah. Do you want to come with us baby? Have some fun?" 

            She didn't speak, but she stood up and walked away from them.

            Sesshomaru felt like clapping it was that good. 

            "Hey wench! I wasn't asking I was telling?"

            "Sorry," She spoke. "It's just usually when someone started a sentence with 'do' that sentence is a question." Her voice sounded soft and frightened. 

            "Aw, we got ourselves a smart ass here." 

            "Yeah a real Elmertin."

            "It's Einstein." The girl said. 

            "That's it! You're not making fun of us any more!" 

            "Shhh!" The old librarian said. 

            "Yeah!" the boy whispered. 

            She rolled her eyes and walked to the book shelves. The boys followed. Several minutes later when Sesshomaru thought he had almost found what he was looking for he heard some strange noises coming from the far corner of the library. 

            "No stop…don't…ah…" They were very faint and sounded muffled. If not for Sesshomaru's demon ears he would not have been able to hear them. 

            He power walked to the origin point of the noises. In the far corner of the library in an area where no one goes, he saw one of the two boys from earlier on top of the poor girl, her dress had been pulled up and her underwear was lying discarded several inches away. The boy was about to undo his pants. 

            "Stop that!" Sesshomaru yelled. Both the boys turned and looked at him. 

            "Ah he won't do nothing, go on keep going I wanna be next."

            Why am I trying to help? Sesshomaru thought. It won't bother me if she gets rapped. 

            The boy who was not undoing his pants was covering her mouth with his hand and was sitting on her arms. His other free hand was caressing her breast.

            For some reason this anger Sesshomaru.

            "Help…" he heard her muffled plea. "Please help me…"

            Sesshomaru grabbed the back of the boy's collar about to rap her and threw him into the shelf. The other boy released her in surprise. Sesshomaru took this opportunity to grab her and pull her behind him so they could not get to her.

            "Come on man…" 

            "Rape!" The girl yelled. She clenched Sesshomaru's arm. "Rape, someone come quick. Tony and Jesse are trying to rape me!"

            At the name Tony and Jesse at least five people came. They only needed to see the half unbuttoned pants one of them wore and the underwear on the floor. 

            "Come with me." And officer said. And the two boys were escorted out. 

            "You poor dear." An old man spoke to the young girl. She cowered behind Sesshomaru. The man frowned. "I guess it's a lucky thing you turned up to save her." He said to Sesshomaru. 

            "Yeah…" Sesshomaru said. He looked at the girl who seemed to trust him so readily.

            "Or perhaps." The old man spoke. "It's fate."

*************************************************

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry and sorry one more time. Why am I apologizing? Cause I started a new story and haven't updated this one in more than a month. 

Here's the chapter though. And another will be here the week of October 19th I promise. If there isn't I swear to you I will not update my story Unstable for a month. Why so far away? because I will be out of town from the 6th to the 15th. 

Now that all that is out of the way I hope you enjoyed this chapter…

Review?


	5. Another Curse

Spellcaster

Another Curse Naughty habits get you nowhere. 

Kagome and Inuyasha were just about to walk into the house when three people came running towards them. One was a young boy with short black hair tied into a small ponytail; another was a young woman with long black hair and covered in some odd substance. The last person was a man slightly taller than the girl. 

"Kagome!" Huffed Sango. She stopped in front of Kagome and rested her hands on her knees. 

"Sango! Are you all right?" Kagome placed her hand on Sango's shoulder and quickly removed it. She looked at the sticky substance that was now on her hand. "What in the…?"

            "Don't ask, I'll tell you later." Sango said as she stood up straight. 

            "My, my." Miroku started. "You must be Kagome," he took Kagome's hands in his; a faint growl could be heard from beside Kagome. "I am Miroku, it is a pleasure to meet you."

            Kagome laughed nervously and shot a sideways glance at Inuyasha, almost pleading for help. 

            "Remember him?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "He was the one who had the truck stuck in the tree." 

            "Oh!" Kagome said forgetting that only she could hear Inuyasha. 

            "What?" Sango said. 

            "She is obviously thrilled to meet me." Miroku said. 

            Sango rolled her eyes. 

            "Excuse me." Kohaku said. "Hate to break this up and all but, could you possibly unlock the door?"

            Kagome pulled her hands away from Miroku and smiled pleasantly to Kohaku. "It's unlocked, go right on in. I think Sota is in his room playing video games."

            Kohaku nodded and walked inside. Kagome turned back to Sango and frowned. 

            "Miroku step away from me at least three feet." Sango said. Miroku smiled and took a giant step away from her. Kagome shook her head and gestured for them both to follow her inside. 

            "Sango you can run up stairs and take a shower, you know where it is, and I'll put some of my clothes outside the door for you to use." Kagome stepped in the door and removed Inuyasha's leash. 

            "Thank you," Sango bowed and plowed through the door and up the stairs. Inuyasha ran into the kitchen where he could smell Kagome's mom making him his dinner. 

            Kagome turned to Miroku and smiled, "If you want you can wait for Sango." She said politely. 

            Miroku wanted to wait. He stood just outside the door and looked up the stairs. "I better not." He said. "Yeah. Thank you anyways." He turned around and started to walk away, "see you later Kagome, and tell Sango I said bye and Kohaku too." 

            "He's smarter than I thought." Inuyasha walked from the kitchen licking his dog lips. Kagome turned to him and bent down to be level with him. 

            "What do you mean?"

            "I mean, he knew that if he wanted to be with Sango he needs to give her some time to herself and not jump on her all the time, give her some time to figure out her feelings. Or he could have just been hungry."

            Kagome chuckled and shook her head. She stood up and made her way into the kitchen. 

            "Hello there dear." Mother said as she picked up Inuyasha's empty bowl from the ground. 

            "Hi, mom. Sango's taking a shower up stairs, and when she's done I'm sure she'll have a very fascinating story to tell us." Kagome sat in one of the chairs at the table. Inuyasha laid down by her feet under the table. 

            "Why dear, what happened?" Mother said as she started to make lunch. 

            Kagome shrugged her shoulders and rested her hand on her cheek. She moved her legs to cross them and accidentally kicked something. 

            "Ouch, hey watch it. Just cause I'm a dog doesn't give you the right to beat me." Inuyasha said. Kagome pushed her chair back and crawled underneath the table beside him. 

            She spoke softly, "Sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to. Are you al right?"

            "Yeah, I'm fine."

            "Hey, you never answered me earlier." Kagome asked. 

            "Answer what?" Inuyasha said. 

            "How old you are."

            "Oh, well it doesn't really matter cause I can't die."

            Kagome paused for a moment, "What do you mean you can't die."

            "It's part of my curse."

            "So, you could get ran over and live." 

            "That's the theory." Inuyasha said. He was becoming slightly skeptical about this conversation and where it was leading.

            "So if I were to hit you it wouldn't hurt?"

            "Whoa, I never said I couldn't be hurt. I just can't DIE." Inuyasha stood up underneath the table. 

            "Oh." Kagome said.

            "Kagome sweetheart, please get out from under the table, it's terribly dirty under there. Beside lunch is ready." Mother said and Kagome could here something being placed on the table. 

            Kagome climbed out from under the table and sat back in her chair. There was a sandwich with some chips in front of her. "I almost forgot!" Kagome jumped up and ran from the kitchen. "Sango's clothes!" she said as she ran up the stairs. 

            Kagome burst into her room and opened the bottom draw of her dresser. She dug through it and finally pulled out a pair an old swimsuit, sweat shorts, and a sleeveless shirt. She ran to the bathroom and knocked on it. "Sango?"

            "Yeah!" She heard the muffled reply through all the pouring water. 

            "Here are the clothes!" 

            "Thanks." Sango said. 

            "I have one of my swimsuits here that you can use for underwear if you want."

            "Thanks a lot Kagome, you're so nice." 

            "Do you want something to eat?"

            There was laughter from inside. "No that's okay," Sango finally added. 

            "Okay." Kagome said and placed the clothes in front of the closed door. She walked away and trotted down the stairs. Inuyasha sat at the foot of them. 

            "He's coming." Inuyasha said. 

            "Who? Miroku?" Kagome said. 

            "No, worse, much, much worse." Inuyasha's voice was full of warning. 

****

            "Fate?" Sesshomaru said as he once again searched the library. He was now in the part few ventured. The books were covered with dust and the smell of mold floated through the air. 

            Behind him a young girl sat in one of the dusty chairs reading a dusty book. Her expression while she read was that of anger. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if that was the way she read or if she was actually angry. 

            "Are you upset?" he asked as he pulled one of the old books from the shelves and covered his nose to shield if from the dust. 

            "Oh no!" she said, half laughing. "This is just the way I read, I'm concentrating." 

            Sesshomaru didn't give any indication that he had heard her. He opened the book to the first page. 

            'Powerful Demon Families of the Feudal Era and Where They Are Today.'

            Sesshomaru looked at the books date, "1980. That's not so old." He said as he flipped the pages of the book all the way to the last page. He skimmed his eyes through the index and his own name jumped out at him. "Page 37." He said and flipped to it quickly. 

            There was a large picture that took up half the page. The picture almost matched his demon form to a T. He sat in the chair next to Rin never taking his eyes off the picture, then he started to read.

'Son of one of the most powerful demons ever to roam the feudal era, Sesshomaru took two forms. The first form was that of a human with long white hair and yellow eyes. The next form was that of a giant dog beast that towered over many but only compared to his fathers massive size as a flea. He ruled the western land for some time until all record and report of him vanished. 

'The name of his father and mother are unknown. But it is said that he had a younger half-demon brother, who shared the same father. His name was Inuyasha. (Page 197)

'Some time in the 1800's a woman reported seeing someone fitting the description of his human form. All accounts were later dropped.'

            Sesshomaru stopped reading and flipped to page 197. The picture took up more than half the page. There was a picture of Inuyasha wearing his red kimono. And standing next to him was a white dog.

            "Excuse me." Rin said. Sesshomaru looked at her and glared. His harsh look did not faze her. She smiled pleasantly back at him. "What are you reading?"

            "History." He said. 

            "Do you mind reading it out loud?" Rin asked so nicely it was hard for Sesshomaru to answer rudely. 

            "No." he paused. "Fine."

            "Thank you."

            'Why does she want me to read out loud?' Sesshomaru thought as he started to read, "Son of one of the most powerful demons to roam the feudal era. He only takes one from normally. His mother was human and died from heartbreak after his father died. He fell in love with a Spellcaster who turned him into a dog." 

            "The story is actually rather comical." Sesshomaru continued to read. "He went to her while she was bathing and took her by surprise, then he was amazingly rude to her and as a punishment, the Spellcaster cursed him to be a dog." Sesshomaru chuckled.

            "Inuyasha could have been turned back not more than an hour later if he had not continued to insult the Spellcaster, she cursed him to be a dog forever, to complete two hundred good deeds, and the spell will not be broken until his true love kisses him."

            Sesshomaru stopped reading and stared sternly at the book. 'So that's what happened. He didn't vanished.' 

            Rin took the book from him and began to read where he left off. "Inuyasha's brother is Sesshomaru, page 37," Rin paused a moment before continuing,  "and his mother and father are unknown. The Spellcaster whom he fell in love with was named Kikyo, page two. I am sure that today Inuyasha roams around Tokyo doing good deeds for people and looking for that special someone." Rin turned the pages slowly until she stopped and started to read again, "The record of her birth is unknown. Kikyo the only priestess and Spellcaster was among the most powerful of the demons." 

            Rin stopped talking and Sesshomaru could see her eyes skimming down the page, she flipped the page and continued skimming. "Kikyo most likely now lives in the mountains near Tokyo where she can keep a close eye on her minion, Inuyasha." Rin finished and she slammed the book shut. 

            Sesshomaru looked up at her. 

            "Well," Rin said. "Do you want to find your brother?" she handed him the book and stood up. 

            Sesshomaru took it. "What?" 

            "This is the book you were looking for wasn't it?" Rin asked. 

            "Yes. But I do not wish to find him, I just wanted to verify my hunch."

            Rin frowned. "Very well." Rin turned from him and started to walk away. 

            "Wait." Sesshomaru said. 'Why had I said that?'

            Rin turned and looked at him, only Sesshomaru had no clue what to say. 

            "There's this nice restaurant down town called The Jazz. Do you know it?"

            "Yeah." Sesshomaru said. 

            "Pick me up here at seven, please don't be late." She smiled and walked away leaving the flabbergasted Sesshomaru sitting there.

            When she thought she was out of earshot, "Why do you always fall for the shy ones, Rin?" she asked herself. 

            A smile curled around Sesshomaru's face. 

****

            "Kikyo." Naraku said. 

            "What?" she was wearing what looked like a school uniform.

            "Do you think this plan will work?" Naraku also wore a school uniform.

            "If we gain her trust, we can take her power and then we can be the ones who judge all the Spellcasters." Kikyo said. She was walking down the street away from the high school where her and Naraku had just enrolled.

            "Yes, Kikyo but don't you think this is a bit-"

            "Then send one of your minions to do it for you." Kikyo said, annoyed.

            Naraku glared straight ahead as they walked, "Fine." He said and disappeared. 

            Kikyo shrugged. Then she felt someone pat her ass. She turned around quickly and grabbed the guy's wrist. 

            The man stared at her surprised. "Come with me." Kikyo said and they vanished. 

            They both reappeared at a mansion standing in front of a grand door. There were strange symbols burnt into the door. She knocked on it, almost wincing as if touching the door caused her pain. She made sure to keep a firm hold on the man's wrist.

            "What's your name?" she asked as she waited for someone to answer the door. 

            "Miroku." He said utterly confused.

            "Well Miroku, perhaps this will teach you not to touch things that don't belong to you." Kikyo said. 

            The door opened and a beautiful woman stood before Kikyo. She wore an old fashion kimono.

            "Naraku please." 

            "In the study." The woman said and let them enter. She pointed to two double doors and Kikyo started to walk over there, dragging Miroku along with her. 

            "Naraku," Kikyo said as she entered the large room. It was more like a library than a study. There was a giant fireplace on one of the walls. And a huge couch in front of it, there was a large table behind the couch with three chairs around it. Naraku stood up from one of these chairs. 

            "What is it Kikyo, I told you never to disturb me at home." He was very angry yet intrigued that she was there.

            "Yes I am slightly sorry, but here." She threw Miroku in front of her and towards Naraku. Miroku stumbled and looked quizzically at Naraku. 

            "I do not understand." Naraku said.

            Kikyo stared at Naraku, she seemed to be contemplating what to say. She finally spoke, "Naraku, I am admitting that you are more powerful than I when it comes to curses. That is why you have an empire and I do not. I am asking you a favor." Kikyo bowed her head slightly, but did not move her body. 

            Naraku did not say anything. 

            "Hold on." Miroku said. "Just what is going on here?" 

            Kikyo and Naraku continued to stare at one another.  

            "Very well." Naraku finally said as he turned away from Kikyo. "What is it?"

            "He slapped my ass. It was so…disgusting. I can tell that he does it to other women all the time." Kikyo raised her head and glared at Miroku. 

            "I see." Naraku said. 

            "I wish to curse him to teach him a lesson he will never forget." Kikyo crossed her arms.

            "Any requests?" Naraku took a step towards Miroku. Miroku braced himself. 

            "Curse?" Miroku turned to Kikyo. "I'm awfully sorry ma'am. I meant no harm in my actions. You should really take it as a compliment."

            "Enough." Kikyo said. "What a pathetic attempt to get out of the unavoidable." 

            "He is familiar to me." Naraku said. "I think he is the descendent of a great line of Monks." 

            "This is all very interesting." Kikyo said sarcastically. "But I think I have the perfect curse. His hands are very touchy so perhaps he won't be so keen to grab asses if…" Kikyo paused almost as if for effect. "There were a black hole in his right hand." She pointed. 

            Miroku was slow to believe.

            "It shall be. Hold his right hand out Kikyo." Naraku said. 

            "With pleasure," Kikyo walked over to Miroku, who found for some odd reason his feet seemed to be plastered to the floor. Panic started to course through his veins. "It is a simple spell that any Spellcaster can perform." Kikyo said as she snatched his hand and held it in the air, level with his head. 

            Miroku tried to struggle away but for some reason his strength was failing him. Miroku looked at Kikyo his eyes pleading with her to not do this. She only smiled. 

            "Now don't move." Naraku said. And suddenly a bright light shot from Naraku through Miroku's hand. Kikyo released the hand immediately and stepped away. The expression on her face changed to surprise. 

            Miroku grabbed his wrist and screamed out in pain. 

            "The only way to end the curse." Naraku said, since he knew Kikyo loved loopholes. "Is for me to die." And with that he walked out the grand doors. 

            "Come on 'Monk'" Kikyo said. Miroku only stared at the large hole that was now in his hand. Blood was trickling from the corners and onto the floor. He could feel air slowly started to be sucked into it. "Let's get you some prayer beads before that sucks this whole room up." 

            Miroku looked up at her, fear, pain and sadness covered his face. Kikyo frowned and looked away quickly. "Sorry." She said and she pulled out some bandage and blue prayer beads from nowhere. She walked over to him and started to wrap his hand. Miroku did not protest. But his other hand clenched the wrist of his injured one. 

            "The curse will not last long." Kikyo said in a much softer and kinder voice. "Just never remove these beads and no wind will be drawn into it, and nothing else either." 

            Miroku looked at her. Sweat poured down his face from the pain. "Will I get sucked in?"

            "If the beads ever do come off, hold it away from your body, but yes, if Naraku does not die, it will eventually suck you in too." She finished as she wrapped the blue beads around his hand. 

            "I see." Miroku said sadly. 'I won't be able to do anything…Sango…' he thought. 

            "Do not look so sad, think of this as a weapon. Now you, a mere mortal can fight demons with this new gift. And no mess to clean up." Kikyo said. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Now just think of your house and I'll take you there…" 

            "Okay." Miroku did not seem to hear the first part of what she had said. 

            And they vanished.       

***************************

Shoot me, please, shoot me…you know you want to.

Review?


	6. Kanna the Trapped Soul

Spellcaster

Kanna the Trapped Soul

_Mirrors always reflect the truth._

            Kikyo appeared suddenly and uncoordinated into the middle of her cave. She fell to her knees but quickly gathered herself and stood. She was wearing a long black cloak that was buttoned up the front. The edges hung on the ground awkwardly while the hood rested against her back. 

            "Welcome home." A monotone voice spoke although Kikyo was alone in the room.

            "Yes indeed." Kikyo said and walked towards a small mirror on the wall. She stood in front of it and a young girls face appeared in it. "Kanna."

            The girl's hair was short and white making her pale skin seem live with color. A completely white flower complimented the plainness of her hair. When she spoke her voice showed no feeling nor did her expression reveal it either. "I have seen something I think you might take interest in."

            "Why should I listen to a foolish mirror like you?" Kikyo's anger was rising. When she realized it she covered her mouth with her hands and turned her back to Kanna. 

            'What's my problem?' Kikyo thought. 'I'm terribly cruel one moment and gentle and kind the next.'

            "What is troubling you?" Kanna spoke in her dram voice. 

            Kikyo turned around with a serious expression, "Tell me Kanna, what is wrong with me?"

            "A personal question?" Kanna's voice did not hint this to be a question.

            Kikyo nodded. 

            "Very well, wait here, it may take me a second." Kanna's face disappeared from the mirror and Kikyo released a large lonely sigh. Kanna returned. "I see."

            "That was fast." Kikyo said.

            "I did say only a second, I cannot lie."

            "Well, what did you discover?" Kikyo asked. 

            "It seems," Kanna paused for a moment as if to add dramatic effect. "That you are battling yourself."

            Kikyo looked at the mirror, puzzled. "I do not understand," she stated. 

            "It is simple. There are two sides to every person, the dark side and the light side. In most people the sides can live in harmony working off each other, but in others they fight for supreme right over the being." Kanna finished. 

            Kikyo shook her head. "So the evil is fighting the good."

            "Yes," Kanna said with no emotion. "And the evil is winning."

~

            There was a loud pound on the door that sounded like a cannon. Kagome took a step back and looked apprehensively at it. Inuyasha barked and stepped in front of Kagome as if to shield her from any danger. 

            There was another pound on the door, and this time it was so strong that Kagome could actually hear the hinges on the door start to give way under the pressure. Wisps of air came from the door because the person or thing pounding on it was so strong they actually contorted air. Inuyasha started to growl, he lowered his head slightly and folded his ears back. 

            There was one last pound on the door. Kagome could hear the wood break off the hinges and she could feel the wind hit her face as the door fell to the ground. Kagome turned her back to the door out of fear and covered her face with her hands. 

            The door hit the ground directly in front of the doorway. Standing just outside was the silhouette of a man. He took a step forward onto the fallen door. His face was expressionless. 

            Inuyasha growled deeper.

            "Ah." The man said.

            "Ha." Inuyasha growled.

            Kagome turned around and her eyes widened in surprise to discover who had knocked down her door. 

            "You're the, the," she stuttered. "The man from the dog pound!" 

            "Why, yes I am." Sesshomaru said.

            "Gosh, you didn't have to knock down the door." A young girl mocked from behind Sesshomaru. She stepped next to him onto the broken door. 

            "This is Rin." Sesshomaru said without motioning towards her. 

            "Uh, nice to meet you." Kagome said. 

            "The pleasure is all-"Rin cut off.

            "Kagome!" Mother yelled as she ran from the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. "What is all that racket, you should know better…" Mother trailed off as she caught site of the broken door. "Oh dear."

            "Hi mom, this is the man from the pound." Kagome said.

            "Sesshomaru." He said. 

            "And I'm Rin, it's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am." Rin said politely as she stepped forward and held out her hand for Mother. Mother took it and shook it firmly.

            "The door." Mother said. 

            "Oh yes, terribly sorry about that." Rin said. As if hearing his cue from a play Sesshomaru picked up the door and placed it back in it's frame. 

            Inuyasha stepped forward towards Sesshomaru. "He's my brother." He told Kagome. She looked at Inuyasha with an expression that was the equivalent to being smacked in the face. 

            "What?" She yelled. 

            Rin looked surprised, "I said I was sorry for the door."

            "She wasn't talking to you Rin." Sesshomaru said. Rin looked at Sesshomaru with pure confusion on her face. "She was talking to Inuyasha." Sesshomaru sneered when he said his brother's name.

            Inuyasha growled. 

            "Nonsense." Mother said. "Inuyasha's a dog."

            "Why, yes he is." Sesshomaru said. "And a very bad dog."

            "Tell him." Inuyasha said as he growled at his brother. "That I want him to leave now or else."

            "Uh…" Kagome took a quick look at her Mother before continuing. "Sesshomaru…uh…he said leave now." 

            "Or else." Inuyasha barked at her.

            "Or else." Kagome said. 

            Sesshomaru leaned down towards Inuyasha and glared at the dog. "Or else what?"

            Kagome looked at Inuyasha for an answer. Sesshomaru almost smiled at his brother as he watched his anger grow. 

            "Tell him, he doesn't want to find out." Inuyasha said. 

            Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

            "Well, what did he say girl?" Sesshomaru asked. 

            "Kagome, don't tell me that you can actually understand this dog?" Mother asked. 

            Kagome looked at her mother with dread. "Well, I uh…" she started. 

            "Kagome!" Sango yelled from upstairs. She started to come quickly down the stairs but slowed down as she neared the bottom steps. "What in god's name is going on?" 

            "Hello." Sesshomaru swiftly greeted. 

            "Hi…uh…Kagome what is the dog pound guy doing here?" Sango asked. 

            "Well evidently," Kagome's mom said almost angrily. "Kagome can talk to dogs."

            "Anyone can talk to dogs, it's understanding them that's the hard part." Sesshomaru said. "Now I will not ask you again girl." 

            "Tell him to piss off." Inuyasha said. 

            "Uh…go away…" Kagome offered. 

            "That's not what he really said." Sesshomaru argued. 

            "I don't want to say what he said." Kagome persisted.

            "Well brother, it seems you've gotten yourself into a real pickle with this one." Sesshomaru said ignoring Kagome.

            "I've got it under control." Inuyasha said sitting down.

            "He says he's got it under control." Kagome translated. 

            "Oh yes…I can see that, it's been a lovely 500 years as a dog for you hasn't it?" Sesshomaru mocked. 

            Inuyasha growled deeper, "Why don't you go and dig your own grave, then bury yourself in it. That would be a big favor to every living thing."

            "He says you are mean and need to die." Kagome roughly translated because she did not want to say exactly what Inuyasha had said. 

            "I see brother. You hate me and yet I bring good news."

            "I don't want to talk to you anymore." Inuyasha walked behind Kagome.

            "What?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

            "I know another way to save him from the clutches of that Spellcaster." Sesshomaru said as he stood up and directed his attention towards Kagome. 

            "How?" She asked as Sango walked next to her. 

            "It's not easy." He said. 

            "I should think not." Kagome agreed. 

            "You, girl, must kill her." 

            "Kill her…?" Kagome asked. 

            "With your own hands, and then your soul mate shall be free."

            "I'm not her soul mate!" Inuyasha yelled. 

            "Yeah, we're not soul mates!" Kagome yelled pointing towards Inuyasha.

            "Think what you like but the facts stand as they are." Sesshomaru stated. 

            "What are you saying, that this dog was once a human?" Mother asked.

            "A half breed." Sesshomaru said. "Half human and half demon. An evil Spellcaster once turned-"

            "Spellcaster? What's that?" Sango asked. 

            "A Spellcaster is a lot like a witch." Rin explained. 

            "Yes," Sesshomaru agreed, "Yet more powerful. Now this Spellcaster turned Inuyasha here into a dog till he could complete 200 good deeds, and be kissed by his true love." 

            Inuyasha winced slightly; he had not wanted Kagome to know his curse, let alone all these other people. 

            "We don't need to kill her then, we just have to find Inuyasha's true love and have her kiss him." Kagome said. 

            "Please let me finish." Sesshomaru said. "Now, this certain Spellcaster loves loopholes, so she made one…well several, only one she knows about. The first is that his true love can hear him."

            Mother gasped.

            "And…" Sesshomaru said louder. "The curse is broken if she dies at the hands of his true love."

            "I only have 18 deeds left, we don't have to kill her." Inuyasha said from behind Kagome. 

            "He only has 18 deeds left though." Kagome said. 

            "Yes…but I know something else you do not know." Sesshomaru said as he removed the door from the frame and leaned it against the wall. 

            "What?" Inuyasha barked. 

            "What?" Kagome said. 

            "Ah…now that my dear brother, is for me to know and for you to find out." Sesshomaru finished and walked out the busted door. Rin followed with a kind wave to the family. 

            "Don't you think we should tell them?" Rin asked Sesshomaru as they walked away from the house.

            Sesshomaru ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair as he said, "All in due time…"

~

            "Shut up!" Kikyo ripped the mirror off the wall and held it close to her face. She stared into the image of the pale girls face. 

            "I only tell the truth." Kanna said. 

            "Truth or not I don't want to hear it!" Kikyo yelled as tears of anger started to swell up in her eyes. 

            "You ask and I answer…" Kanna said. 

            "NO!" Kikyo yelled as she raised Kanna's mirror high in the air and released it. 

            "What are you doing," Kanna said as the mirror started to drop towards the ground. "If the mirror shatters I will die."

            "I know."

            Kanna's image vanished from the mirror just before it hit the ground. The mirror exploded into thousands of tiny reflecting peaces. Kikyo took a horrified step back. 

            "Tut, tut, Kikyo." 

            Kikyo spun around and saw Naraku standing behind her in a blue velvet suit. He walked forward towards the shards and bent down next to them. 

            "What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked. 

            "Poor Kanna, she always served your every whim and you still destroyed her." Naraku said. "You're becoming reckless." 

            "What do you mean?"

            Naraku started to laugh, "Kikyo if it wasn't for your loopholes you would be the most powerful Spellcaster in the universe. But you see you said Kanna would be freed if her creator came to rescue her."

            "Yeah, so?" Kikyo said in confusion. 

            "Well you see, Kanna was not born of this world, I am her creator." Naraku stood up with a single peace of mirror in his hand. "Kanna my dear I have finally come for you."

            Kikyo stared wide-eyed at him, "This is not possible."

            "But isn't it?" Naraku sneered. 

            There was nothing special about what happened next the mirror's broken peaces reconnected themselves together and the mirror floated in the air even with Naraku's chest. Then the image of a young girl wearing all white with white hair started to fade in with her face even with the mirror. 

            "Kanna." Kikyo gasped. The mirror vanished as the girl's transparent image became whole. Kanna turned around and looked at Kikyo, her face was still expressionless. 

            "Kikyo…" Kanna whispered. She held her hands out in front of her and the mirror appeared in them. "Give me your soul."

            "No!" Kikyo screamed as she tried to run away. 

            Naraku only laughed. 

~

            "Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as she ran to catch up with him. The pure white dog was on her heels.

            Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned around. "What now."

            "What if someone else kills Kikyo? Not me." Kagome asked. 

            "Ah so now you believe you are Inuyasha's soul mate." 

            Kagome made a little whimpering sound.

            "What if I killed her?" Sango appeared behind Kagome. 

            Sesshomaru shook his head. "That would not work, if Kikyo does not die at the hands of Kagome, Inuyasha's soul mate, then Inuyasha will remain a dog forever." 

            "Forever." Inuyasha said sadly.

            "No…" Kagome muttered softly. 'I think I do love him…' she thought sadly. 

**********************

End of another beautiful chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Review?


End file.
